swordartonlinefanonfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Tsuki Kobayashi
Tsuki Kobayashi jest jedną z samotnych graczy VRMMORPG. Zazwyczaj ma nazwę Yainshi. Wcześniej jej partnerką była Ouki. Charakter thumb|left Tsuki 'bywa złośliwa, aczkolwiek jeśli kogoś pozna dobrze jest sympatyczna i lojalna. Nie ufa każdemu poznanemu. Dziewczyna wykazuje się ogromną odwagą, sprytem i zaangażowaniem. Uwielbia marzyć. Ma bujną wyobraźnie. Jej najważniejszymi zaletami są opiekuńczość w związku do dzieci i wyrozumiałość. Jej największymi wadami zwanymi piętą Achillesa jest upartość i pycha. Ciągle dąży do celu, nie zważając na chęć pomocy innych. Historia 'thumb|leftHistoria Tsuki jest zapomniana. Z tego co wiadomo, jej matka zmarła, gdy miała 5 lat, a ona sama została z ojcem, który zostawił ją po roku w sierocińcu. Mimo złych warunków do wychowania, dziewczyna wyrosła na silną i odważną. Od '''małego uwielbiała gotować. Dzięki swojemu talentowi pomagała sierocińcowi. Przez 7 lat gdy tam mieszkała, opiekowała się wszystkim. Jej poświęcenie uniosło wszystkich na duchu. '''W wieku 13 lat Tsukę zaadoptowała rodzina Kobayashi. Członkowie szybko ją zaakceptowali. Ona sama przyzwyczaiła się natychmiastowo. W związku do nich zawsze jest sympatyczna i lojalna. Wygląd thumb|leftCo '''do jej włosów - Tsuki zazwyczaj układa je w dwie kitki lub nosi rozpuszczone. W grze ma bardzo różnie ułożone Bardzo je pielęgnuje. '''Tsuki '''charakteryzuje się ogromną różową spinką na czole. Jej włosy mają brązowy kolor, tak samo jak oczy. Zazwyczaj ubiera się mundurek szkolny, bo jak ona to uważa - "Nic bardziej mi nie pasuje jak to!" Alfheim Online thumb '''W '''swojej pierwszej grze - ALO - dziewczyna przybrała postać '''Imp'a. Jej włosy miały swoją barwę, ale oczy zmieniły się na jasno fioletowe. Jej ubranie to strój pokojówki. Zazwyczaj w kieszeni ma dwa purpurowe pistolety. Również cera dziewczyny zbladła. Hunter Life Online thumb|left Kobayashi 'w tej grze przybrała rudy kolor włosów, najczęściej zawiązując je w kitkę. Jej tęczówki stały się niebieskie. Często nosi czarny garnitur, a z nim zawsze jest ciemnogranatowy pistolet. Fury of the Dragon God thumb '''Tsuki '''w FOTDG zmienia się w blondynkę o zwykle rozbawionych zielonych oczach. Na uszach ma złote kolczyki, zaś na włosach - pseudo skrzydełka. Nosi różowo-niebiesko-białą sukienkę, która cudem nie przeszkadza jej w bronieniu się. Dream Art Online w budowie Zainteresowania Gry VRMMORPG thumb|Pierwsza kąpiel w grze z NeareGearem'Tsuki '''uwielbia grać. Zazwyczaj jest jedną z lepszych, ale jednak trzyma się na uboczu. Jej pierwsza gra to Alfheim Online (skrót: ALO). Bardzo polubiła tą grę. Pomimo dowiedzenia się prawdy o grach jakie produkują, Tsuki nie zniechęciła się do gier. Sztuki walki '''Tsuki '''pomijając jej siłę i walkę wręcz, umie posługiwać się dwoma sztukami walki - '''Judo '''i '''Kenjutsu. Zazwyczaj pokonuje po kilku ciosach, lecz są tacy z którymi nie wygra nigdy. Zawsze się denerwuje jak ktoś wytyka jej, że powinna być bardziej kobieca, bo umiejętność sztuk walki powoduje, że staje się zbyt "męska". Jej starszy przyszywany brat - Aloise Kobayashi - czasami ćwiczy razem z nią. Jest lepszy od niej. Broń thumb|leftKobayashi '''specjalizuje się w różnych broniach, ale to '''palna '''jest jej ulubioną. Zazwyczaj w swoim ekwipunku ma dwa pistolety. Umie natychmiastowo je wyjąć. Umiejętności * '''Walka wręcz: Tsuki jest wręcz doskonała w niej. Umie pokonać przeciwnika kilkoma ruchami. * thumb|Tsuki i jej mała cząstka siły w związku do jej młodszego przyszywanego brata.Niezwykła siła: Potrafi unieść młodą dziewczynę jedną ręką. Drugą zaś w tym samym czasie umie wystrzelić osobę na około 3 metrów. * Magia Zniszczenia: Tsuki umie zniszczyć wszystko co dotknie. W jej miejscu zamieszkania specjalnie dla niej przebudowane są drogi, by mogła bezpiecznie (dla miasta) wrócić do domu. Gry ALO W '''ALO dziewczyna wybrała rasę '''Imp. Jako ona była w stanie widzieć w ciemności. Także jako, że była jedną z lekkich ras, ona i podobni do niej umieli tworzyć Ściany Run. '''Dziewczyna przez jakiś błąd, jako jedyna nie może '''latać. Za to jednak niesamowicie posługuje się Czarną Magią. Zachowała się też jej niezwykła siła. HLO Statystyka STATYSTYK NIE MA - OPISU NIE MA. Opis FOTDG Statystyka * HP ': 4''0000 * 'Siła ': 1000 * 'Szybkość ': 1500 ''«Mistrzowski poziom» * '''Wytrzymałość ': 2000 * 'Magia ': 500 ''«Mistrzowski poziom» * '''Celność ': 350 * '''Zakradanie się : 850 ''«Mistrzowski poziom» * '''Umiejętność posługiwania się bronią' (każdy rodzaj) : 850 Opis Statystyka STATYSTYK NIE MA - OPISU NIE MA. Opis DAO Statystyka STATYSTYK NIE MA - OPISU NIE MA. Opis Relacje w budowie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Amiśkaaa